Sunset Shimmer
Sunset Shimmer is the (former) main antagonist of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls and one of the supporting protagonists of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks. She is Snips & Snails' former leader and boss and Twilight's former arch-nemesis and one of her best friends. Biography Beginnings Sunset's backstory is explored deeper in the comics. Here, it is shown she had a very troubled relationship with her mentor Princess Celestia, which explains her descent into evil (though she was already extremely arrogant, self-centered, and antisocial, thus her mentor's short patience with her). Sunset had previously appeared in the form of a toy and as a NPC in the MLP Gameloft game. In both versions, she was merely a neutral character and not a truly evil one. ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Sunset steals Twilight's element of harmony: her magic crown, and in a tussle with Twilight, the crown is thrown into a mirror that acts as a portal to another world, which Sunset goes through to retrieve the crown. In this other world, she is depicted as a human who acts very disrespectful and mean to Twilight when they first encounter each other. In the past, she drove the human counterparts of Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity apart, but Twilight reunites them. She uses underhanded tactics to humiliate Twilight and keep her from becoming Princess of the Fall Formal, but Twilight still easily beats her in the competition. However, She steals the crown from Twilight, puts it on, and transforms into a demonic-looking winged humanoid. In this form, she becomes purely evil. With her new powers, she plans to use them and her army of mind-controlled teenagers to conquer Equestria. She tries to killing Twilight, but Twilight and her friends use the power of the Elements of Harmony to return her to human form. She is reduced to tears and apologizes for everything that she has done, and Twilight believes her friends can help teach her the magic of friendship. Afterwards, the human counterpart of Princess Luna, Vice Principal Luna, hands her a masonry trowel to repair all the damage that she caused. My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks Sunset returned in the second film as a supporting protagonist. Personality Throughout the first film, Sunset is mean, short-tempered, greedy, bratty, egotistical, cruel, condescending, spoiled, manipulative, and dishonest. She frequently insults and belittles others, and thinks little of it. According to human Fluttershy, Sunset makes life miserable for "anyone who stands in her way". As a result, much of the Canterlot High student body is afraid of her. She is also shown to be mainly concerned with gaining power, desperately trying various attempts to get Twilight Sparkle's crown in order to use its magic. However, she doesn't appear to be willing enough to inflict physical pain on others, or at least not upon small animals (i.e. Spike), claiming she isn't a monster. Despite this, she appears to be easily irritated when someone else is praised in her presence, to the point of being provoked into attacking them. When Sunset puts on the element of magic, she transforms into a demonic visage of herself. While in this form, she becomes more fierce and goes so far as attempting to dispose of Twilight. After she is defeated by the Elements of Harmony, Sunset Shimmer becomes immediately repentant and apologizes for her actions, appearing to renounce her prior dishonest and unkind ways. In the second film, Sunset appears to be reformed and one of Twilight's new best friends. However, there is a possibility that she is faking the whole thing. Appearance ''Coming soon! Powers and abilities Throughout most of the film, Sunset Shimmer is in human form and devoid of magic, relying on manipulation and bullying to get her way. Her abilities as a unicorn are never demonstrated, but since she was Princess Celestia's personal student, it can be assumed they would be approximately on the same level as Twilight Sparkle's (before the latter became a Princess). Because of her Cutie Mark and her color scheme, it can be theorized she has an affinity to fire magic. When Sunset Shimmer uses the Element of Magic. She turns into a powerful, winged demonic entity with a fiery look. In this form she displays immense magical powers, despite being in a magic-less world. She is proficient with both Dark and Fire spells. She is able to effortlessly destroy walls and arguably so than, turn associates into a demon, brainwash large groups of people at once, and conjure powerful fireballs. Her only weakness in this form is that the Element is not "loyal" to her, since she does not grasp the magic of Friendship. When she tries to killing Twilight Sparkle and her friends rush to her rescue, the magic of the Element refuses to harm them, instead deserting Sunset Shimmer and imbuing the friends with power, despite Sunset Shimmer still wearing the crown. Trivia * Sunset was once believed to be the (former) secondary antagonist of the second film. However, this is not true. * So far, Sunset is the only major female antagonist in the series (if Equestria Girls is considered canon) who is not a monarch. * The way she is defeated is similar to Nightmare Moon. It is even possible that her demon form is the embodiment of her evil side, much like Nightmare Moon is considered the embodiment of Luna's jealousy, exorcised by the Elements of Harmony and purifying both (though it's also believed that the cause of Sunset's redemption was horror at what she became). It also was a homage to the first defeat of the villain in the series. * Before her supposed redemption, Sunset shared similarities with most of the main antagonists in the series so far: Nightmare Moon (relationship to Celestia, defeated in the same way), Discord (breaks friendships for the fun of it), Queen Chrysalis (manipulative, power-hungry, resorts to brainwashing), King Sombra (uses evil magic, can brainwash many people at once, strives to conquer Equestria), and most likely Trixie (arrogant, insufferable, uses the power of a magical artifact that gives her immense power at the price of her sanity). She is also similar to Discord in that one of the Mane Six's actions was able to reform her; Fluttershy for Discord and Twilight for Sunset. * Sunset can be considered an evil counterpart of Twilight Sparkle due to how many similarities they share. Some fans have speculated she is what Twilight may have become had she not discovered friendship and its meaning. * She shares a few similarities to Cruella De Vil: ** Both are spoiled, selfish, greedy, and overall unkind. ** Both have bumbling henchmen (Horace & Jasper for Cruella De Vil and Snips & Snails for Sunset). ** Both have a hatred for a certain dog (the dalmatians for Cruella and Spike for Sunset). However, unlike Cruella, Sunset seemed to have no intention of actually hurting Spike. * It is possible that Sunset's reformation could have been a fake. Gallery Sunset Shimmer pony id Equestria Girls.png 21 37 15 414 342693 safe vector absurd res equestria girls artist colon zutheskunk sunset shimmer spoiler colon equestria girls demon.png|Sunset as a demon sunset shimmer vector you must be new here by destinyshirshuxd-d6c0dn3.png Sunset Shimmer human 2.png Evil Sunset Shimmer.png|Sunset's evil grin Human Sunset Shimmer looking sinister EG.png Sunset Shimmer (early version).png|Early version of Sunset DemonSunsetShimmer.jpg 1370603914344.jpg ShimmerandCelestia.jpg|Sunset during the events prior to Equestria Girls SunsetVSCelestia.jpg Sunset, Snips, and Snails confident walk EG.png|Sunset with Snips & Snails Sunsetbeingajerk.png TeamSunsetShimmer.png SunsetShimmerandTwilightSparkle.png SunsetSatan.png SunsetSatan1.png SunsetSatan2.png SunsetSatan3.png SunsetSatan4.png 64uozU7.jpg|Sunset regrets her actions SunsetShimmerRegretting.png|Sunset Shimmer apologizing for what she has done sunset shimmer vs twilight sparkle by fluttershymlp4-d6jlm9b.jpg SnipsSnailsandSunset.png SunsetSatananddemonSnips&Snails.png SunsetEvilGrin.png 640px-Twilight and Sunset 'they can teach you' EG.png Twilight asks why Sunset needs the crown EG.png Sunset Shimmer about to step through the mirror EG.png Equestria-girls-disneyscreencaps.com-3188.jpg Shimmer demon's Defeat.png Luna hands Sunset masonry trowel EG.png Sunset Shimmer cloak ID.png|Sunset in a cloak A Sunset Shimmer Alicorn ID.png|Sunset imagining herself as an alicorn in the mirror Category:My Little Pony villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Rivals Category:Teenage Villains Category:Bullies Category:Villainesses Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Thief Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Equine Category:Animal Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Killjoy Category:Jerks Category:Hegemony Category:Depowered Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Power Hungry Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Usurper Category:Brainwashers Category:Evil from the past Category:Hatemongers Category:Sorceress Category:Telekinetics Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Slanderers Category:Incriminators Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Leader Category:Teleporters Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Provoker Category:Saboteurs Category:Vandals Category:Fearmongers Category:Hammerer Category:Traitor Category:Neutral Evil Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Delusional Category:Servant of Hero Category:Outcast Category:Obsessed Category:Egomaniacs Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Psychopath Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Apprentice Category:Spy Category:Blackmailers Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Master Manipulator Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Envious Villains Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Barbarian Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Fame-Seekers Category:Hypocrites Category:Greedy Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Singing Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil